Luigi No Like a Pasta Series
by Haku's Best Friend
Summary: Luigi and friends go on an adventure through hating food. Contains many different fandoms. Just for giggles and laughs. TEEHEE.
1. Luigi's Pasta

Luigi came home, tired from his day at work.

"Oh honey, I'm home!" Luigi said breaking the door down as he entered, due to his MAN STRENGTH.

A sweet aroma filled the house, 'FOOD' Weegee thought.

"OHAI LUIGI!" Daisy screamed glomping Luigi, who also glomped her back.

Then squeezed her butt.

"Oww." She complained. "I h8 U 4EVR!11!11ONE!1!11!"

"No you don't"

"Don't what?" Daisy said with a smile.

"What's for dinner?"

"I made your favorite!" Daisy cheered, bringing him to a table with a silver platter. She deftly pulled it up, revealing a plate of the finest **PASTA.**

"Pasta..." Luigi cried.

"YES. PASTA."

"PASTA? PAAASSSTTAAA! WOMAN ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Luigi, stop, you're scaring me!"

**"I. HATE. PASTA!"**

"D:" Daisy screamed falling to the ground in a heap of failure. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Ha. Got you." Luigi smirked. Which was promptly replied to with a pan to the face.

"I'LL KEEELL YOUUUUUU."


	2. Pit's Humbugah

Pit came home, tired from his day at war.

"Oh Goddess, I'm home!" Pit said breaking the door down as he entered, due to his ANGEL STRENGTH.

A sweet aroma filled the house, 'FOOD' Pitty thought.

"OHAI PIT!" Lady Palutena screamed glomping Pit, who also glomped her back.

Then squeezed her godly butt.

"Oww." She complained. "I h8 U 4EVR!11!11ONE!1!11!"

"No you don't"

"Don't what?" Lady P said with a smile.

"What's for dinner?"

"I made your favorite!" The Goddess cheered, bringing him to a table with a silver platter. She deftly pulled it up, revealing a plate of the finest **HUMBUGAH**

"Humbugah..." The Angel cried.

"YES. HUMBUGAH."

"HUMBUGAH? HUUUMBUUUGAAAH! LADY ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Pit! Stop, you're scaring me!"

**"I. HATE. HUMBUGAHS."**

"D:" Daisy screamed falling to the ground in a heap of failure. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Ha. Got you." Luigi smirked. Which was promptly replied to with a lightning bolt to the face.


	3. Teto's French Bread

Teto came home, tired from her day at work.

"Oh Haku, I'm home!" Teto said breaking the door down as she entered, due to her UTAU STRENGTH.

A sweet aroma filled the house, 'FOOD' Teto thought.

"OHAI TETO!" Haku screamed glomping Teto, who also glomped her back.

Then squeezed her butt.

"Did you just?" She she stopped.

"No you don't"

"Don't what?" Haku said confused.

"What's for dinner?"

"I made your favorite!" Haku cheered, bringing him to a table with a silver platter. She deftly pulled it up, revealing a plate of the finest **FRENCH BREAD****.**

"Bread..." Teto cried.

"YES. FRENCH BREAD."

"BREAD? FRAAAAAAANCE! WOMAN ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Teto, stop, you're scaring me!"

**"I. HATE. FRENCH BREAD!"**

"D:" Haku screamed falling to the ground in a heap of failure. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Ha. Got you." Teto smirked. Which was promptly replied to with a sake bottle to the face.


	4. Jade's Curry

Jade came home, tired from his day at work.

"Oh honey, I'm home!" Jade said breaking the door down as he entered, due to his FONON STRENGTH.

A sweet aroma filled the house, 'FOOD' Jade thought.

"OHAI JADE!" Anise screamed glomping Jade, who didn't move.

"Oww." She complained. "I h8 U 4EVR!11!11ONE!1!11!"

"No you don't"

"Don't what?" Anise said with a smile.

"What's for dinner?"

"I made your favorite!" Anise cheered, bringing him to a table with a silver platter. She deftly pulled it up, revealing a plate of the finest **CURRY****.**

"Curry..." Jade cried.

"YES. CURRY."

"CURRY? CURREEEEE! GIRL ARE YOU FOOLISH?"

"Jade, stop, you're scaring me!"

**"I. DESPISE. CURRY!"**

"D:" Anise screamed falling to the ground in a heap of failure. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Ha. Got you." Jade smirked. Which was promptly replied to with... Nothing really.


	5. Sonic's Chili Dawgs

Sonic came home, tired from his day at running around in circles.

"Oh honey, I'm home!" Sonic said entering like a normal person.

A sweet aroma filled the house, 'FOOD' Sonic thought.

"OHAI SONIKKU-CHAN-KUN-DESU~!" Amy screamed glomping Sonic, who also glomped her back.

Then squeezed her butt.

"Oww." She complained. "I h8 U 4EVR!11!11ONE!1!11!"

"No you don't"

"I leik cheese?" Amy said with a smile.

"What's for dinner?"

"I made your favorite!" Amy cheered, bringing him to a table with a silver platter. She deftly pulled it up, revealing a plate of the finest **CHILI DAWGS****.**

"Chili Dogs..." Sonic cried.

"YES. CHILI DAWGS."

"CHILI? WHO LET THE DAWGS OUT? WOMAN ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Sonic, stop, you're scaring me!"

**"I. HATE. POTATOES"**

"D:" Amy screamed falling to the ground in a heap of failure. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Ha. Got you." Sonic smirked. Which was promptly replied to with a hammer to the face.


	6. Zelda Pooted

Link came home, tired from his day at getting lost.

"Oh honey, I'm home!" Link said breaking the door down as he entered, due to his FAIRY ELF MAN STRENGTH.

A sweet aroma filled the house, 'FOOD' The Hero of Time thought.

"OHAI LINK!" Zelda screamed glomping Link, who also glomped her back.

Then squeezed her butt.

Zelda then pooted.

"..."

"..." Zelda said with a frown.

"What's for dinner?"

"I made your favorite!" Zelda cheered, bringing him to a table with a silver platter. She deftly pulled it up, revealing a plate of the finest **POTION.**

"POTION..." Luigi cried.

"YES. POTION."

"POTION? RED POTION! PRINCESS ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Link, stop, you're scaring me!"

**"I. HATE. TWILIGHT! Plus, you know I like fairy flavored. :P"**

"D:" Zelda screamed falling to the ground in a heap of failure. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Ha. Got you." Link smirked. Which was promptly replied to with a Din's Fire to the face.


End file.
